


Secrets Revealed

by Dragonanimebookqueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, provinces/states
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonanimebookqueen/pseuds/Dragonanimebookqueen
Summary: America and Canada had there secrets. Know Canada tells everyone his. But someone also has secrets.This is a somewhat goes along with my other story.





	1. Chapter 1

Present Day In Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada(America’s POV)  
World meetings always suck. I look around at everyone, France and England are fighting again. Italy is eating pasta. Where did he even get that? In fact everyone seems to be doing what they normally do at meetings. But I don’t see Mattie. 

“Where is the host country?” Germany asked

“Oui… where is Canada? Amérique do you know?”

“No I don’t France, he could….”

Suddenly a large bang of the doors stops me mid sentence.

“Sorry... I’m late!”

I think that everyone looked over to the door. 

“Who are you?” I here pretty much everyone ask. Eavn Greece who somehow woke up.

“Well…”

“Why are you here?’

“Well Uncle Alfred, Papa was busy and because the meeting was here in Halifax he sent me in place.”

“America-san? Who is this girl? And why did she call you Uncle?’

“Well Mister Japan. I’m the province of Nova Scotia. If you wish you can me Allison. Why is everyone’s mouth open.”

“Well umm.. Miss Nova Scotia sit down please”

Germany asked her to sit down and Allison listened. She never listens. I wonder if she's sober. Allison seems to be wearing her usual outfit, which is a white T-shirt with a black overcoat with short tank-top like selves, a Nova Scotian tartan skirt, socks and a infinity scarf, her black flats and her hair is pulled up like it always is and she has her blue headband in.

“Nova Scotia-chan? Why do you have reddish hair and brown eyes?”

“Well minster Japan, my name means New Scotland and my eyes are my eye colour. In fact all of us province and territories look different somewhat. Does anyone have alcohol?”  
“Nova Scotia. No drinking!” I yell back at my neice. Why does she half to be an alcoholic. 

“Wait! Canada lets you drink Nova Scotia!”

“Yes he does England. In fact if we are of the age that our province or territory allows then we can drink. So we can all drink except Labrador and Nunavut.”

As the meeting counties I keep having to remind Allison to act proper and to stop giving death glares to Norway and France. Why did Matthew have to send her! Quebec or Newfoundland would have been better than her. I mean Quebec basically only speaks french and Newfoundland seem to have a thing about the Nordics, but at least they will act proper.

“Miss Nova Scotia”

“Yes Mister Norway?”

“Why do keep glaring at me?”

“Yes I would like to know as well?” Germany asked her too!

I look over to Allison and she stands up and slams her hands on the the table. She seems pissed off.

“Why! WHY! BECAUSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ONE OF YOUR AND FRANCE’S SHIPS HALIFAX WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IN 1917! ALSO IN FACT ALMOST ALL OF MY SIBLINGS, MY COUSINS AND I HAVE SOMEWHAT BEEN HURT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!”

After that outburst Allison sits back down and put her head in her arms on the table.

“You guys are wondering who her cousins are. They are my States” 

“Did we upset her America-san?”

“Ya, it seems you did. But don’t worry she has a bit of a temper so that's somewhat normal”

As i'm talking I feel my phone vibrate. When I pull it it out, it's a text from Mattie.

Maple: Tell the rest of the Allies, the Axis, the Nordics and Romina and Spain to come out to Allison and Andrew’s cottage. If they wish to meet the provinces and a few of the states that are here visiting. Allison already has agreed to this. 

Hero: Sure thing Mattie.

Maple: Oh. Also tell England that his brother Scotland is here.

Hero: Ok.

“This meeting is over everyone”

“Hey Germany can you stay, along with the rest of the axis and the allies. You too Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Romania and Spain.”

“If you're wondering why? You guys are all coming out to my cottage that me and Cape Breton share. You guys can car pool in my car, Newfoundland’s car and Uncle Alfred’s car”

“Newfoundland is here? Why didn’t he come Nova Scotia?”

“I had to fix my car Uncle Alfred.”

I look back to the door and I see Newfoundland standing at the door. He wearing his long-sleeve blue shirt, a pair of jeans, with his black sneakers and his mini axe necklace. He also looks kinda a lot like a mix of Norway and Denmark now that he nearby them, I can see it.

“Let me introduce myself. I’m the province of Newfoundland, and if you wish you may call me Erik.”

I see Nova Scotia run up and hug Newfoundland.

‘Erik, I already have a plan of who's going in whose car. You are going to take the Nordic and Romania, the allies are coming with me and the axis and Spain are going with Uncle Alfred!”

‘Fine Allison, do you guys want to come with me to my car?’

They all nod in agreement and leave, but Newfoundland seemed pissed off at Nova Scotia. I get the Axis and Spain to follow me to my car, and I see that Nova Scotia leads the allies off to her car.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive down to the cottage. What could be happening?

Newfoundland’s POV

As I lead the Nordics and Romania to my car, I think of how to get revenge on my girlfriend. Why did Allison half to do this.

“Newfoundland when are we going to sit?” I hear Finland say.

“Well umm… I’m driving. Romania you can sit in shotgun, Denmark and Norway you guys can sit in the middle and the rest of you guys can sit in the back.”

I hope that this won’t be too long. I lead them to my blue van, and they all get in.

“How long is this going to take tough guy?”Iceland’s bird is rude.

“It takes about three hours roughly. Also be quiet Mr.Puffin!”

My provincial bird may be the Atlantic puffin, but Iceland’s is just plain rude.

As we are driving, Romania and Norway talk about magic, Denmark talks how he is the king of northern Europe, in fact the conversations vary on what is talked about. As we near Berwick, I hear Norway mention Vinland.

“What did you say Norway?” I mean I heard all right.

“I said Vinland. He was a colony that we had. We all think he is dead” I glance back and I see that all the Nordic have a sad look on their face.

“That seems sad, but something that Acadia always said to my siblings and I, that no matter what happens to people they are always in your heart. That they are always with you. Even if they are dead.”

“That’s right! Acadia seems like a smart person!” I hear Romania say

“That and she is a little weird. I think that's where Nova Scotia and her brothers get it from”

“So Newfoundland, do you like anyone?”

“Do I like anyone Finland? Yes, I'm dating Nova Scotia. That's why she ran up and hugged me.”

“So is any of the other province dating anyone?”

“Well it's not my place to say, Denmark. But they did all prank me, sooo I will tell you guys. Nova Scotia and I are dating. Quebec, Ontario and New Brunswick are in some sort of relationship, Manitoba and Saskatchewan are dating. Yukon and Alaska I think are dating, I'm not sure. Lastly all though they say they aren’t we think that Alberta and Texas are doing something. Oh and P.E.I. is dating his books.”

They all seem to laugh at that last part about PEI’s books. I mean he isn’t dating his books, but sometimes it seems like it. I swear all he reads is Anne of Green Gables.

Soon after that we arrive at Sandy Bottom Lake. The lake the Nova Scotia’s cottage is on. I'm so glad that we are here. It seems like Nova Scotia is here already as I can see her car.

Nova Scotia’s POV

“So who’s going to sit where? I’m driving… Russia you can sit in up front and the rest of you can sit in the back…”

“Great I half to sit with the frog”

“Angleterre…”

“No fighting please you too. Also Russia is the tallest and it would be easy for me to see behind me.”

As we are driving they seem to ask a lot of questions… I also think Uncle Alfred never told England that his brother was here. I look over to the sign and I see that we are in Kentville. Also behind me I see Newfoundland’s car.

“So… England did Uncle Alfred tell you that Scotland is here?”

“He is? No America didn’t tell me… that git”

“So… Nova Scotia?”

“Yes China” I look back at him for a second then look back at the road.

“Do you have anything at your cottage?”

“Do you mean like electricity and plumbing? There is no plumbing but we do have electricity. Also if you half to go to the bathroom there is the outhouse. If you are wondering about things to do, we have canoes and kayaks, and other water stuff. Inside we have puzzles and board games.”

“Thank you Nova Scotia… may I ask how big is it?” I here China ask again. He's definitely a old man.

“Well I mean it has five bedrooms upstairs… that your not allowed in unless we let you. A fairly big living room, dining room, kitchen. So I would say the size of a medium sized north american home?”

“Why aren’t we allowed upstairs? Da”

“Why? Russia… well it's our rooms that we sleep in, and you never really know what you might walk into. Also would you want people going into your bedroom?”

I see all of shake their heads no. I look up at the sign and see that it is our turn off. After we get off the highway I put on my music.

“Nova Scotia… who is singing this…”

“The Rankin Family, France. If your wondering the song its Rise Again. I love the Rankins so much. They are also from Nova Scotia… maybe that's why I love them so much.”

“Nova Scotia… Is there anything on the lake?”

“On the lake… well there is Raven Haven, and nearby is Annapolis Royal. You also can go to Digby from here, there also Kejimkujik National Park and lots of other things nearby.”

We soon pull in after that, I also see that Erik is right behind me. Hes likely mad at me. But now I can drink.

America’s POV

“So… America, where are we all sitting.”

“Well… Prussia. Japan is going to sit up front with me, Germany and Italy you guys can sit in the middle and, the rest of you can sit in the back.”

“Hamburger-Bastard, why do I half to sit in the back with these two?” I see Romano point to Prussia and Spain.

“Fratello? I thought that you got along with Spain?”

This is going to be a long drive. At Windsor I pull off.

“America, why are we pulling off… never mind.”

“I wanted MacDonalds. It that bad? That I wanted it, Germany?”

“Nein…”

Soon after I get my food we go back on the road. I eat as I drive.

“Hey… America. Are any of the states there?”

“Yes… Prussia. Alaska, Hawaii, Massachusetts, Delaware, New York and Texas are all at the cottage. They drove up with me. Also just because my niece and nephews are Canadian. Doesn't mean they are nice.”

“But… America. Nova Scotia was so nice. Other than her outburst.”

I laugh at what Italy said. I can tell they are all looking at me weird.

“They are nice when they want to be. Also… Nova Scotia and Cape Breton are kinda alcoholics, Quebec smokes, I'm not sure what British Columbia does.”

I look at the sign and see that we are in Greenwood/Kingston area. I look back quickly. It seems like Spain is annoying Romano, Prussia is holding Gilbird. Germany reading something, and Italy is looking out side. I look over and see that Japan is reading a manga. As we near the road down to the cottage I see a car drive by. It looked like Matt, Mattie’s 2p driving the car. What is he doing here? I turn down the road and drive up to the cottage.

‘Here we are guys” I say

I see that the rest of them have already made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maple is America's name for Canada in his phone and Hero is his own name.


End file.
